Natsu Ichijo
For the chapter with the same name, see Chapter 18. Natsu Ichijho is a student at Keimon Municipal West High School. She is the daughter of the Ichijho Family.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 15 Appearance Natsu is a young woman of average height. She has green irises and blonde hair reaching her shoulders and has bangs. She wears her school uniform and it is a long-sleeved white blouse, a red bowtie, a matching red, short suspender skirt with white stripes, black socks, and brown shoes. She also wears a pink and black headband. In gymnastics class, Natsu wears a white and red v-neck shirt and red underwear. Body Measurements Natsu has a bust measurement of 87cm, a waist measurement of 60cm, and a hip measurement of 86cm. She is an E-cup. Gallery Natsu in a Gym Outfit.png|Natsu in a gym outfit. Natsu in Swimsuit.png|Natsu in a swimsuit. Natsu in Sleepwear.png|Natsu in sleepwear. Personality Relationships Shota Doi History Shota-sama Arc During class, Natsu was looking at Shota Doi when he turned to his right, but he quickly look away. Later that day during gym class outside, Natsu was talking and laughing with her friends. The next day, Natsu was in class when she noticed Shota and wondered if he was thinking about someone he liked. She then asked him what he was thinking about because she said his face had a pained expression. Shota denied and said he was thinking about the music he liked and said he liked the Q's. Natsu then got closer to Shota and admired the group before Shunka Hiiragi introduced herself to Shota. While the two were talking about the Q's, Natsu was confused before she pinched Shota, and she then left the room.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 16 Part 1 A week later in swim class, Natsu swam and got a time of 24.88 seconds, placing her in first place of a competition. After exiting the pool, Natsu waved at Shota. Later that night, Natsu appeared at Shota's room and requested for him to take care of her. Shota was then informed by his dedicated secretary, Karen Kamiya, on a device about the competition to live in his room for a week because the female rooms had broken air conditioning. After Karen hung up, Natsu, again, requested for him to take care of her for the week.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 17 The next morning, Natsu was watching Shota as he woke up and she greeted him. She the continued to watch Shota as he got ready for school. After Shota got dressed, he asked if she was going to get dressed but Natsu requested Shota to help her change because she used to have her maid help her until she moved into the dorm. Shota then helped Natsu get dressed. Later that night, Natsu and Shota were in their beds, but Natsu asked Shota to sleep with him because she could not sleep unless someone was with her. After getting into Shota's bed, Natsu commented he saw her scar and said the scar bothered her. She revealed to Shota she was supposed to marry after finishing high school for her father's business but the man, who was 20 years older, died due to the MK Virus five years prior, along with her father. She then expressed her likeness of Shota, so the two began to kiss. Moments later, Shota got on top of Natsu and took off her clothes. Natsu stated she used to do it with her maid but her heart pounded when looking at Shota. In the morning, Natsu was awake in bed as Shota woke and greeted him. Shota then asked Natsu if she wanted to drink and she accepted it but wanted him to give it to her directly. Shota then put water in his mouth before kissing Natsu. After finishing, she said she felt miserable thinking about the day of changing rooms. Later at school, Natsu was in class when Karen and Shota arrived, and Karen revealed the purpose of the school was to have Shota mate with girls interested in him. Karen then ordered the girls to stand and take off their uniforms.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 19 Trivia *Natsu has a blood-type of B. *Natsu's hobby and skill is a tea ceremony. *Natsu's favorite thing is Claude Monet's picture. *Natsu's weakness is personal stuff. References Category:Female Characters Category:Students